


Star-crossed Lovrs

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grindr, I mean fsn is already modern, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating May Change, but smartphones and grindr werent a thing in 2004, get ready for my ot3 bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: When Lancer's Master gets him a smartphone, he's really only interested in one thing—getting some pussy (and maybe some D, too, for a change of pace).





	1. Lancr

_Too young. Too old. Too ugly. Flat._

Thoughts such as those run through Lancer's mind as he repeatedly swipes left on the phone. He's getting nowhere with this. He had downloaded this "Tinder" app to look for casual sex. He isn't particularly interested in developing a romantic relationship with someone, what with his limited time in this world. Unfortunately, none of the other people on the damn thing think the same way. Almost all of his chats consist of him sending something along the lines of "Are you interested in hooking up?" and then getting blocked.

_Hm. This one looks interesting._

Before he can change his mind, he swipes right and sends a message asking about her interest in casual sex. He's ready for her to block her, but she actually responds with something other than "creep" or "gross."

**you look pretty hot but i'd rather have more of a romantic relationship 😂**

A laughing "emoji." That's a good sign, he hopes.

 **Sorry, I'm not in town for very** **long...**

There's a bit of a pause before her next message, and he worries he's scared her off.

**you're bi right? you could probably use grindr if you just want sex lmao**

**Grindr?**

**yeah it's a chatting app for dudes who like dudes but people mostly use it to hook up**

**Interesting. I'll give it a try. Thanks for the advice, lass.**

With that, he closes the app and opens the Google Play Store. Tapping the search bar, he types in "grind," and Grindr pops up on the first suggestion. Opening the app's page, he takes a good look at what it's like for a second. Then, he scrolls back up and presses "Install."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to write longer chapters in general but i felt like this was a good stopping point for the chapter. might add a bit more tho


	2. Reconnoitring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Lancer is starting to get used to how Grindr works, his Master sends him to scout out the temple.

The church has surprisingly good WiFi, so Grindr doesn't take very long to install. Lancer opens the app and sets about creating a profile. After a few trips to Google Chrome to look up unfamiliar terms, he's ready to start hooking up with some smoking hot dudes.

As soon as Lancer gives the app permission to use his location, it gives him a wide array of men of all shapes and sizes. Apparently, Fuyuki City has an abundance of queer and bi-curious men.

One particular man catches his eye. He's a Japanese man of medium height and lean build. According to his bio, his name is Tsukuda Kazuo. Considering his distance, Kazuo is probably directly west of the church, in the western-style residential area; there aren't any houses that far away on Lancer's side of the bridge. The man is apparently online, so Lancer opens a chat with him.

From the way the girl from earlier had described the app, it seems like everyone on Grindr is laid-back, so he decides to be less formal than he was on Tinder:

**Yo. You down to fuck?**

**oh damn you hot hell yeah**

Lancer blinks in surprise. That was easier than expected. Before he can continue the conversation,

**your place or mine?**

The Servant looks up from his phone and remembers where he is.

**Yours.**

**What's your address?**

Kazuo's response is quick. After looking up the place on the Google Maps app, Lancer gets out of his bed and prepares to head out. Right as he changes into more casual attire, he receives another text from the man.

**wait before you go**

**can you send a dick pic**

Lancer smirks, forgetting that Kazuo isn't there to physically see it. He picks up his phone and starts typing.

**Oh, you're a horny one, aren't you?**

He debates sending the message for a second. He doesn't want to scare Kazuo off like he did with all the girls and guys on Tinder. Adding a winking emoji to make it more casual, he taps the send button. There are plenty of fish in the sea.

**pleeeease**

When the girl said that everyone was looking for sex, Lancer didn't realize they were all so desperate. He gets back on his bed and shucks his pants, then quickly snaps a picture of his member. He sends it to Kazuo and puts his pants back on.

**fuck youre that big soft? how big hard**

**You'll see. 😏**

**i bet youre just saying that bc youre a shower its probably not that much bigger hard**

**Like I said, you'll see.**

**I'm on my way now.**

He locks his phone, pocketing it. Lancer eagerly leaves his room and enters the chapel. As he reaches the main doors, a voice rings out from behind him.

"Where are you going, Lancer?"

The priest can't see it, but Lancer's face sours upon hearing Kotomine. "I'm just getting some fresh air. If you're only going to use me as a scout, then I'll just do whatever I want when I'm off-duty."

"I don't want you picking a fight with a Servant. It might lead back to me, and, as you know, I'm not supposed to be a Master."

Lancer rolls his eyes. That's his own fault for being a dirty, cheating bastard. "If you couldn't tell, I'm not in my armor. I promise I won't do anything."

"Fine, you can go. But for insurance..." the priest trails off. Suddenly, Lancer feels the restraining sensation of a Command Spell. He sighs. So over the top. With that, his Master lets him leave without qualms.

When Lancer reaches Kazuo's address, it's past midnight. He pulls out his phone.

**I'm here. Do I just take the front door?**

**ye its unlocked im alone upstairs first room to the right**

**dont forget to lock it once youre in**

Lancer follows Kazuo's instructions and finds himself in a dimly-lit bedroom, where Kazuo seductively lays on a bed in tight, revealing clothes, looking at him. The tall Servant licks his lips when the man's mouth falls open.

"Damn, you're even hotter than you looked on your profile."

"You're pretty cute yourself," Lancer joins him in the bed, unbuttons Kazuo's pants, reaches in, and-

He freezes. There's a sudden eruption of mana very close by. That much mana can only be a Servant being summoned. The priest's Command Spell prevents him from engaging other Servants, and he didn't want to, anyway; the problem is other Servants noticing Lancer.

Kazuo must sense his unease, because he leans in for a kiss. The feeling of another pair of lips against his own breaks Lancer's stupor, and he's quick to regain control of the situation. Lancer shifts their positioning so that he's on top of Kazuo with his hands on either side of the man's head, effectively pinning him.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Kazuo," he smirks.

* * *

The following night, the priest sends Lancer to investigate the temple. Apparently, Mount Enzou has many leylines underneath it, making the temple a favorable location for Servants like Caster.

The temple gate, as Lancer found, was guarded by Assassin. The combination of the mountain's Anti-Servant barrier and Kotomine's weakening Command Spell left Lancer at a severe disadvantage to the swordsman. Assassin, having a keen eye, had noticed the factors burdening Lancer, and he let Lancer leave with the knowledge that Caster is in the temple, but not before a quick skirmish.

Not wanting to go back to the church so early and having to deal with the priest, Lancer decides to relax on the roof of Homurahara High School. Having nothing else to do, he pulls out his phone and opens Grindr.

To his surprise, there's someone not a hundred meters away from him. The man's profile picture is a torso shot that displays well-sculpted muscles. The anonymous dark-skinned hunk calling himself "bone_of_my_sword" is apparently around his age, too. On a whim, Lancer opens a chat with him.

**Hey, hot stuff.**

**You down to fuck?**

**No, I'm kind of busy right now. Sorry.**

Lancer notices the presence of a Servant nearby, and he rushes to end the conversation.

**Ah, shit. Something just came up.**

**I'll talk to you later, hopefully we can have a round or two soon.**

He locks his phone and pockets it. Lancer looks out over the roof to see a girl, probably a Master, inspecting a sigil.

"Let's erase it, then. I may not be able to completely undo it, but I can throw a wrench in the boundary field."

There's Lancer's chance to make a dramatic entrance.

"What, you're going to erase it?" he mockingly calls out. "What a waste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing anything nsfw like ever other than the implied blowjob in fuyuki kiwami


	3. Archr (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer tries (and fails) to balance his feelings for Lancer with his plans to kill Shirou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to directly quote the visual novel

Archer sighs as he pockets his phone. Leave it to Lancer to try to hook up with someone while on duty. It really annoys Archer that Lancer shamelessly uses a picture of his face on his profile. Doesn't he realize that other Grail War participants might be using Grindr?

But, despite Lancer's idiocy, Archer can't help but feel infatuation towards the other Servant. After years of using his body for espionage, he had solidified his sexual identity, and he takes pride in his bisexuality.

Lancer was the one who started his questioning, after all, long before he became a Counter Guardian. Archer's fingers absentmindedly go to his chest to trace the one scar that Avalon could never heal. Yeah, even when he was on the floor, dying, he couldn't help but admire Lancer's virile body and blithe attitude. Lancer, who became a hero for himself, was the opposite of what Archer immaturely aspired to become, yet he inspired Archer to train his body and hone his mastery of weapons. No matter how much their ideals differ in their current positions, Archer would be lying if he said that he didn't hold a deep respect for the other knight.

As his train of thought slows to a stop, Archer realizes just how much that single message distracted him. He chides himself for taking his mind off his objective, and not a moment too late. Rin's voice echoes in his mind through their Master-Servant connection.

_The third-years' floor is all clear. Let's check out the roof, Archer._

As the red hunter approaches the stairs leading up to the roof, he can already start to feel Lancer's presence. He has half a mind to warn Rin, but he can't afford to start their main engagement with Lancer on the roof. If they don't take the fight down to the grounds, Archer's idiotic younger self won't notice them. And, as much as he wants to kill Shirou without precedent, he wants to show the foolish boy what his ideal will lead to. That's something that can't happen if he doesn't become involved in the Grail War.

Staying in spirit form, Archer observes Rin's investigation of Rider's sigil. As Rin's Servant, he should be on edge, waiting for Lancer to attack them out of nowhere. That's not really Lancer's style, though. A show-off like him would prefer to be more theatrical.

It's then that Rin says, "Let's erase it then. I may not be able to completely undo it, but I can throw a wrench in the boundary field." That's Lancer's cue to enter from stage above.

"What, you're going to erase it? What a waste." The sudden intervention distracts Rin from her ministrations, and Archer watches her banter with the blue spearman for a bit, waiting for a fight to break out so he can take Rin down to the ground.

Or at least he hoped to. Lancer unexpectedly talks to Archer. "...Isn't that right, you over there?" More specifically,  _soko no onii-san_. The bro over there. Lancer hasn't even seen Archer yet, but he already considers him a brother-in-arms of sorts. The nonchalantly brutish honorific is unsuited to the gravity of the life-or-death situation. Archer is glad he's invisible, because Lancer's casual language causes his face to heat up. He really hopes Rin didn't notice how much it flustered him; she would never let him live it down.

The fact that Lancer has taken notice of Archer increases the tension between him and Rin, despite the coolness of his remark. "As I thought, a Servant!" Rin establishes Lancer as a hostile force.

The apathy in Lancer's next statement clearly rattles Rin. "Since you can tell, I can consider you an enemy, right?"

She's been preparing for this war for a decade, but no amount of training can prepare someone for the pure bloodlust possessed by heroes such as Cú Chulainn. For Lancer, mercilessly killing someone is as natural as breathing. He's the kind of person Archer's foolish younger self would despise.

But ten years of preparation is better than no preparation at all. Rin manages to steel herself and analyze the situation. Lancer seems to sense this and raises his arm, saying, "Wow. That's pretty good. You seem like you don't know anything, but you grasp the important points. Man, I messed up. I shouldn't have called out to you just for fun." With a flash of red, Lancer materializes his weapon.

Gáe Bolg. The legendary cursed, red spear given to Cú Chulainn by his teacher, Scáthach. It inflicts unhealable wounds; the hero only ever used it twice: on his best friend, and his own son. As a Noble Phantasm, it has two uses. It can be an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that unfailingly pierces the target's heart, or a thrown Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that unleashes countless barbs upon the enemy. The armament exudes a strong aura of death, and it's not hard to see why.

Unfortunately, Rin has neither the expertise nor the time to analyze the spear. She only has the time to blindly jump to the side, relying on her instincts to dodge just as Lancer pounces at her. The other Servant's attack barely misses her.

"Hah, you've got some good legs, young lady!" Lancer quickly recovers and pursues her. To the eye of a human, even a magus, he's nothing more than a blue whirlwind blending into the darkness of the night. Rin's intellect is nearly as fast, and she's able to figure out that the only way to even the odds is escape the roof.

"Es ist groß, es ist klein!" She activates her Magic Crest to become lighter than a feather and scale the fence in a single leap. Still invisible, he follows her. Realizing Lancer will catch up in the 1.7 seconds until she hits the ground, Rin casts another spell. "Vox, gott es Atlas! Archer, take care of the landing!"

Materializing, Archer catches her, and she starts to run as soon as they hit the ground. Fueled by the mana coursing through her legs from the Magic Crest, she takes the fight to the schoolground in 5 seconds flat, faster than humanly possible. Even Archer, a Servant, only sees a blur.

She's gutsy, but she's got a good head on her shoulders. This terrain is large and flat, with no obstacles. It's optimal for both Rin and Archers' strengths. It goes without saying that it's good for Lancer's too. He's a hardened warrior who has experience fighting in rain, shine, and snow. But, even though she moved as fast as she could,

"Man, those are really good legs. It'll be a waste to kill you here."

She can't outrun Cú Chulainn. He's known for his superior speed, and he's been summoned as a Lancer. His Agility parameter combined with his natural ability is probably enough to put Macha to shame.

Once again, Archer comes out of spirit form and glares at Lancer, Projecting Kanshou. He hopes his scowl can convey how he feels about Lancer thirsting for his mistress in the middle of a fight.

Now that Rin has room to breathe, she takes a good look at the spear and identifies the enemy. "Servant Lancer."

"That's right. And your Servant is Saber..." Gone is any trace of the prior friendly demeanor. Lancer, master of compartmentalizing, has shifted from "friendly banter" mode to "on the job" mode. "...or maybe not. Who the hell are you?" Archer can hear the murderous intent in his voice. The bestial smell is more evident than before. Archer remains silent in response to Lancer's accusatory question.

There's five meters between the Servants. Gáe Bolg is two meters long. The remaining three are practically nonexistent.

Lancer reciprocates Archer's glare with an analytical squint. "You're not the type to engage in one-on-one combat. So you must be Archer," he sneers. Archer continues to ignore him. "Come on, take out your bow. I have manners, so I'll at least wait for you to do that."

Still nothing. There's nothing to say to an enemy that must be defeated. Archer is nothing more than a soldier; he is simply waiting for a command. It takes another moment for Rin to realize this, but when she does, she addresses Archer confidently.

"Archer. I won't help you. Show me your powers here."

* * *

It's been a long time since Archer last felt the thrill of a truly exerting battle. Most don't stand a chance against his formidable prowess with the yin-yang shortswords, but a Servant, especially Cú Chulainn, is a different story.

Lancer's mastery of the spear is slowly pushing Archer back. He doesn't know how much longer they'll be on even ground. As the fight progresses, he's pushed more and more on the defensive as Lancer's thrusts come faster and faster. Every jab completely shatters one of the swords, forcing Archer to Project at breakneck speed just to keep up with Cú Chulainn's legendary speed. If he's even a millisecond too late with his weapon creation, he's dead meat.

After more than twenty repetitions of the cycle, the spearman lets up on his relentless assault. "What Hero are you? I've never heard of a bowman using two swords." Lancer's voice is filled with irritation. From behind him, Archer can feel Rin's confusion as well.

Archer elects to leave Lancer's question unanswered yet again. "On the other hand, it's easy to tell who you are. It's said that only the fastest heroes are chosen as the lancer, but you surpass even that. There aren't three spearman in this world at your level. And on top of that, there's only one with such beast-like agility." It's hard to tell through his usual sardonic tone, but Archer truly admires Lancer.

"Well said, Archer," Lancer smirks. The bloodlust in his voice is even higher than before, leaving Archer's Master breathless. Lancer adopts a new stance, with his spearhead pointed downwards. "In that case, you shall face my finishing blow."

The sudden turn of events even strikes a chord of unease within Archer, the battle-hardened Counter Guardian. When he was Shirou, he only watched the fight from afar; he didn't know Lancer would resort to using his Noble Phantasm. Masking his nervousness, Archer retorts. "I won't stop you. You're an enemy I will have to defeat sooner or later."

For a moment, everything is still. Archer is still because he knows if nothing interferes, this will be the end. Rin is still because she, too, realizes that. The air is still because of Lancer's cursed spear. Speaking of Shirou, now would be a good time for-

"Who's there?" Lancer barks.

The appearance of a certain idealistic idiot puts everything back into motion. The tension in the air dissipates as Lancer pursues the interloper. Step one of Archer's plan is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a rehash of fsn prologue but i think it's necessary to convey how archer feels about lancer so,


	4. Archr (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou questions his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired of just retelling fate/stay night so i'm skipping past the stuff at emiya house and the church and illya to the next morning  
> also im not bi so in advance sorry if i portray bisexuality badly,

"Shit," Shirou mutters, looking at the conic bulge in the comforter. Before him is a predicament he hasn't had to deal with in a few years. He blushes, remembering the erotic dream he woke up from.

"So inexperienced...how cute..."

He tries and fails to shake the Servant's sultry voice from his mind before Sakura or someone comes in and sees him in this state. It's too late, because, accompanied by the sound of a door sliding open is-

"Master, you're awa-" Saber stiffens. "I see. I'll leave you to it, then." The sound of the door is much faster this time.

The sight of the blond woman reminds him of the previous night's events, causing a quick deflation of the troublesome protrusion. Shirou vacantly looks at the door that was just panickedly slammed shut. Saber is definitely beautiful, but he finds himself thinking about two of the other Servants he encountered last night.

Saber can wield her invisible sword gracefully, yet the way Lancer and Archer fought was more appealing. He knows for sure that he's attracted to women. He's definitely had certain...thoughts about Sakura and maybe even the star student Tohsaka. But the two male Servants are also interesting to him, in a different way, he supposes.

The concept of homosexuality is not unfamiliar to him, but he's lived a somewhat sheltered life. It wasn't forced onto him by Kiritsugu or Taiga, it's just that he never really had any reason to think about such things. He's heard of people being attracted to both, but...god, he needs to talk to someone about this.

He takes his phone from his bedside and scrolls through his pitifully short contacts list. None of them feel right to him. With a sigh, he presses the home button, and his wallpaper makes him groan and bury his face in his knees. The sight of Ayako, Sakura, Shinji, and himself in their archery uniforms only brings back the seductive words from his dream. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

After a verbal flogging from Rin and a short squabble with Saber, he headed to school. During homeroom, he contemplated telling Rin about his current crisis. He decided that it might not be the best idea, though. She might use his crush on her Servant as leverage.

Fuji-nee could potentially be a good choice. She seems like she'd be accepting, but he doesn't know if he'd be comfortable if the first person he came out to (if he was even coming out at all) practically lived with him. So, Sakura's probably a no-go, too.

"What's wrong, Emiya-kun?" Issei's voice distracts him from his contemplation. His classmate and close friend looks up from his crossword puzzle worriedly.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Shirou stammers, continuing to eat his lunch.

Issei makes a noncommittal grunt, seemingly accepting his answer. After chewing his lip for a few seconds he looks up again. "This crossword puzzle is rather difficult. Perhaps you could help me out."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's all katakana. I'm stuck on one particular word. It's a hero from Celtic mythology, according to the hint. Eight kana. The third is an interpunct."

Just from that, Shirou has a sneaking suspicion about who it could be, but he needs a few more details. "Does the hint say anything else?"

"His name means...dog. How strange."

The tip causes Shirou to faceplant on the table. Issei's tea service audibly shakes with the impact. "Cú Chulainn," he groans. He's thankful that his face is down. He doesn't want Issei to see his flush and have to explain it to him. Like Fuji-nee and Sakura, Issei is too involved in his daily life. He's worried that if Issei knows, things between them will get awkward. And besides his sexuality crisis, the Holy Grail War is supposed to be secret.

Shirou checks the clock in the student council room and realizes that lunchtime is almost over. He quickly eats the rest of his meal before the bell.

* * *

After school, Shirou finds himself in the archery dojo, watching most of the club members practice. He considered confiding to Ayako about his sexuality, but eventually decided against it once in the dojo. At the moment, he's just sitting around doing nothing. Sakura had offered to brew him some tea, but he kindly refused. He's tempted to apprehend Shinji for bullying the first-years, but he doesn't want to start a fight or anything. Shinji would probably tell him to stay out of club affairs and open up old wounds. 

Shirou watches one of the students go up to the range. The girl immediately raises her bow, and Shirou mentally chides her for skipping many of the important parts of the process of shooting an arrow. _Kyuudou_ isn't a sport; it's a very meticulous art. By neglecting to follow every step, that girl isn't even at the  _touteki_ level-

He slaps himself. He's starting to think like Archer. He shouldn't be so judgemental. She's a first-year; she's inexperienced.

But, maybe that level of focus is what Shirou needs right now. He's at school. He shouldn't be thinking about a war between mages or stupidly sexy Servants in skintight armor. He gets up from his spectator seat and goes over to Ayako.

"Hey, Ayako."

"Oh, hi, Emiya-kun. Is there anything wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering if I could try shooting a few arrows."

"You're really considering rejoining the club?" Ayako's tone is hopeful.

"Maybe."

As Shirou makes his way over to where the bows are kept, Ayako claps her hands to draw the club members' attention. "Everyone, pay attention! Especially you, first-years. You may think that I'm the best archer in the school, but as the second- and third-years know, there's someone infinitely better than your captain."

Shinji, not realizing Shirou's presence, stops bullying the first-years and proudly puffs out his chest. His prideful bravado fades the instant he sees Mitsuzuri motion in the opposite direction.

"This is Emiya-kun, a second-year. He's here to demonstrate the bar you're trying to reach. It's not an understatement to say that Emiya-kun's reached  _zaiteki_. The arrow exists in the target."

All eyes are on Shirou now. He awkwardly waves at the entire club. He feels out of place, being the only one not in archery  _gi_. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he chooses a bow and calmly walks to the end of the wooden planks. He's a bit rusty, so he has to mentally go through each step of _kyuudou_ one by one.

 _Ashibumi_. Placing the footing. He faces left and stands with his feet an arrow's length apart. Then, he rotates his feet to form a sixty-degree angle.  _Dozukuri_. Forming the body. Shirou makes sure that his pelvis and shoulders are parallel, and straightens his back.

 _Yugamae_. Readying the bow. With his right hand, he gingerly grasps the bowstring. With his left, he holds the grip. He turns his head to face the target. He lets go of every irrelevant thought from his mind. The Grail War, his crushes on Archer and Lancer, worrying about what he should make for dinner. None of them matter right now. It's just him, the bow, the arrow, and the target.

 _Uchiokoshi_. Raising the bow. It's then that someone in the background, probably Shinji, tries to speed him up, only to be ignored. Their voice melts into the environment as Shirou focuses on the target. Besides the single impatient person, the entire club watches, enraptured.

 _Hikiwake_. Drawing apart. From its position above his head, Shirou lowers the bow while simultaneously drawing it.  _Kai_. The full draw. He fluidly continues the motion until the arrow is level with his mouth. It aligns with the  _ashibumi_ line.

 _Hanare_. The release.  _Zanshin_. The continuation of the shot. After releasing the tension in the bowstring, he remains in the  _kai_ position.  _Yudaoshi_. Lowering the bow.

His eyes send the image of the target to his brain, but it doesn't matter, because Ayako was right. The arrow was in the target from the moment he placed his feet in the _ashibumi_.

Shirou silently stares at the target for a few seconds before turning around. "I think I'll rejoin the club."

Ayako breaks the silence with a cheer. "Welcome back, Vice-Captain Emiya!"

The honorific spurs Shinji into an indignant yell. "Hey! I still exist!"

Turning to face him him, Ayako glares and says, "You bully the first-years, you literally abuse your sister into coming here, and you drove Emiya-kun out of the club. The only reason I kept you around was because you're one of the best archers in the club. But now that Emiya's back, you're just a pest with some skill with the bow." Shinji pales, and Ayako raises an eyebrow. "Sakura comes to hang out here all the time. You think I didn't notice her bruises?"

"You can't just kick me out! I'm better than Emiya! I'm better than you! I'm better than all of you!" Shinji is now flailing his arms and almost screeching.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the captain. And, I'll admit that you're good, but the well-being of my members is more important than winning competitions."

Unable to retort, he growls and storms out of the dojo, screaming, "You'll pay for this, Mitsuzuri!"

* * *

Shirou, Sakura, and Fuji-nee walk home together when club practice ends. With the Holy Grail War officially starting due to Saber's summoning, and the Servant harvesting mana from townspeople, the streets are unsafe for people to travel alone.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. He has to introduce Saber to Fuji-nee and Sakura, cook dinner, and argue with Saber about sleeping in the same room as him. Before he knows it, he's sitting in the shed surrounded by a pile of shattered objects. Despite his daily training, he isn't getting anywhere with his reinforcement magecraft.

Drifting off to sleep, he realizes that he never got a chance to tell anyone about his questioning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[ASMR] Shinji gets kicked out of Archery Club**


	5. First Encountr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paths of our three bisexual disasters converge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i didnt forget about this fic

Lancer is in high spirits. Getting a job at the marketplace has many benefits. Any time spent away from that awful church is time well spent. Not only that, he's making money off of one of his favorite pastimes, fishing. He doesn't have the stamina of his uncle, so it's nice to have things to do during the day besides having sex. Plus, being in a hub of activity allows him to interact with a variety of people. There's many interesting characters in this city. Speaking of interesting characters, isn't that red hair familiar? Lancer decides to talk to him after he leaves the store.

Archer is peeved. Rin decided that she was safe being alone during school hours. As such, he ended up stuck at home doing chores, since Rin seemed to take the label "Servant" a little too literally. Now that school is done for the day, and night has not yet fallen, Archer has nothing to do. Rin sent him to buy some gems from the marketplace, so here he is. However, on his way to the pawn shop, he feels an unexpected mana signature. Seeing blue hair, he tenses up.

Shirou is content. School is a nice distraction from the many crises of his personal life. And today, since time got away from them yesterday, Sakura is arranging a special dinner to congratulate his return to the archery club. Leaving the store, he gives the grocery list a once-over. The only thing left is to buy fish. Knowing the layout of the market like the back of his hand, Shirou starts absentmindedly walking in the direction of the fish stand. The person walking in front of him suddenly stops, and Shirou's nose collides with a hard wall of what seems to be muscle. Shirou's eyes flit up to the back of the tall man's head and sees a contrast of white hair and dark skin.

"Yo, boy!" Lancer calls out to the unsuspecting Master.

"Lancer," Archer growls, his annoyance exacerbated.

"Archer?" Shirou yelps. Then he notices the other Servant. "Lancer?!"

Lancer beckons the other Grail War participants to his stall. He can't afford to leave his post, even for a second, or he'll get fired as quick as he was hired. Archer restrains the urge to wring Shirou's neck as the boy passes by him. Shirou hesitantly goes to the stall, as it was his destination, anyway.

"So what brings you two here?" Lancer internally licks his lips. _Archer is smoking hot, and the boy is cute. We're not fighting right now. This is my chance!_  

"I'm here to buy jewels for my Master, but I guess I can buy fish, too. Red snapper, please," Archer suppresses a grimace. _Ugh, this is the worst. I can't just kill Shirou in public, and Lancer is..._

"Um, well, fish was on my grocery list anyway, so can I have, like, uh," Shirou hides his flushed face. _Crap! I can't let them know I'm into them!_  

Lancer decides to test the waters by leaning closer to them and whispering, "You're both cute, so you get a 100% discount."

The reactions he elicits are priceless. Archer poorly masks his emotions with a scowl as he takes the bag handed to him. Shirou's face reddens even further.

Before Lancer can make more moves on the boy, he snatches the fish, slaps a few 100-yen coins into Lancer's hand, and power-walks away. Lancer watches him leave with a smirk.

"He's rather new to the concept of same-sex attraction," Archer looks at Shirou's retreating back.

"You seem to know a lot about him," Lancer's tone implies that it's more than a statement.

Rather than enlighten the other Servant with an answer, Archer gives Lancer two 100-yen coins and leaves, too.

While Archer and Shirou leave the marketplace with varying levels of flustered distress, Lancer congratulates himself on his success.


End file.
